Child of Chaos
by Solaris Startear
Summary: A boy who is cursed by fate. A dragon who signals the apocalypse. When these two meet, a new force is born. The world will learn to tremble at the mention of his name. Fear Natsu Dragneel, the Child of Chaos!
1. Child of Chaos

Fire. Everything was ablaze.

It had all started so suddenly. The young boy woke up to a normal day with his mother. An early rise, followed by a stack of homemade blueberry pancakes for breakfast. After that, he would set out to play with the neighborhood children while his mother cleaned up breakfast. At least, that's what he would have wanted to do. The boy never got to play with other children. He would simply watch, shunned away and alienated if he ever tried to get close. After all, he could never have friends. Everywhere the boy went, trouble ensued. Everyone called him "The Child of Chaos". His first home had been attacked by bandits mere days after he was born. A group of rogue mages moved in and took over the second town he lived in. It was at this point in time that his father died to protect him and his mother; to give them a chance to escape to a better life. In his new home, at the age of only four, the boy had been a target of bullies and stray animals, and it was rumored that anyone who got close to him would share the same fate. And share his terrible fate they did...

It all started with the dragon. The damned dragon that signaled death by the mere mention of its name. The king of all dragons: Acnologia. A deafening roar was the only warning the town had before the magnificent beast was upon them. A deep black covered most of his body, which consisted of two arms, two legs, large wings, and a long tail. Acnologia's underbelly is a light gray, and his entire body is covered in blue, tribal markings. His tail is plated, and splits into two deadly axes at the end. A spike jutted downward from his chin. Two horns pointed backwards from both sides of his head, and rows of gleaming white, pointed teeth showed when he opened his mouth. Were he not a harbinger of destruction, Acnologia could be described as majestic and beautiful. However, as it stood, Acnologia was a demon. Likely, he would be the last thing the people of the town would see before their lives were taken.

Acnologia descended upon the town at top speeds, spewing a blue energy from his mouth as he went. Everything the attack touched was destroyed, leaving only rubble behind. Screams could be heard before being cut off, each one signaling the death of another towns person. The boy couldn't believe what was happening. Why was fate so cruel. He had no time to think, only to run along with everyone else, hoping that, by some odd chance, he would be spared. The dragon descended again, decimating another portion of the town. The winds from the attack knocked the boy to the ground, causing him to get a gash in his head. As he struggled to stand, he looked up and saw Acnologia make another pass over the town. He saw something that broke him. His mother was caught in the blast that Acnologia unleashed. Vaporized instantly; she wasn't even able to scream.

Sorrow filled the boy's heart, and what little shred of hope he had vanished. Sorrow tuned to rage. Rage turned to power. Magic power spiraled upward around the boy. His pink hair turned blood red. Small black horns sprouted upward from his forehead. Fingers turned to claws, black markings, resembling the blue ones on Acnologia, snaked up his arms and the sides of his face. His eyes turned reptilian, with red irises. A long, dragon-like tail burst out from his lower back, just as large, leathery wings grew from his shoulder blades. The boy released a roar which rivaled Acnologia's, revealing sharpened teeth. The boy snarled as he burst towards Acnologia, stopping before the great beast's head.

"ACNOLOGIA!"the boy's voice thundered. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Hatred dripped from the boy's voice like venom. He charged at the dragon, magic power swirling around his clawed fist. The dragon watched as the boy, whom he viewed as little more than an insect, collided with his leg. The boy's fist stayed on the dragon's leg for a second... and then two... and when nothing should have happened, cracks suddenly appeared in the beast's scales, spreading outward from the tiny fist that was on it. However, the boy had exhausted his magic supply, and fell to his knees, panting. The recent additions retracted back into the boy's body, and the markings faded, leaving small patches of darkness on his left shoulder and right wrist as the only reminder of what was once there. His right eye remained draconic, but his left eye reverted to its original appearance. He looked at the results of his attack, and attempted to smile, knowing he at least landed a hit on the dragon before dying. However, the small damage he did disappeared in a flash of blue, dashing any hope the boy had of ever slaying the King of Dragons.

The dragon opened its mouth, and the boy prepared for the end, but was surprised when instead, he heard a deep, rumbling voice. " **Boy, your name. Tell it to me.** "

"N-Natsu," the boy whimpered out, so quietly it wouldn't be audible to human ears. "Natsu D-Dragneel."

" **Quit your whimpering boy. Few can move in my presence, fewer make to attack me, and none have ever damaged me before. I shall not let an insignificant worm be the only creature to successfully kill me. From this moment on, you are my apprentice. Rise Natsu Dragneel, and climb on my back so we may begin your training.** "

Natsu sat on the ground for a minute, thinking. Here was the creature who destroyed his home and killed his mother, telling him to climb on his back. Natsu didn't know what to do. On one hand, he could learn from the dragon, so nothing like this would happen again. But, he would have to obey the creature he hated most. Why did fate have to be so cruel? _"If destiny is going to continue to hate me, then screw it."_

"Acnologia! If I agree to train under you, will I become strong?"

Acnologia chuckled, " **Boy, if you become my apprentice, I will personally ensure you b ecome the most powerful creature in the world. Next to me, of course.** "

"This world has never been kind to me, so why should I return the favor? Acnologia, Master, if the world hates me, then screw the world. If people hate me, then screw them. Teach me how to be strong, so I can destroy everything that stands in my way!" Natsu ended his short speech with a fist in the air, albeit trembling from exhaustion; passion burning in his eyes. Natsu had decided; the world would learn to cower at his name.

" _ **This boy has such passion, passion for destruction. I think I will enjoy this decision even more than I thought I would."**_ Acnologia knelt down, allowing Natsu the ability to climb onto his back. The dragon took to the skies with a a few flaps of his mighty wings, and disappeared in a flash of blue. A dragon who had wreaked havoc for 400 years, and a young boy who had forsaken his humanity. The world would come to tremble at his name; the world would come to fear The Child of Chaos.

 **So, I'm back. I decided to take a shot at Fairy Tail. I haven't given up on my other stories, but I am going to focus on this one for a while. Anyway, my goal is an update at least once every two weeks, hopefully more often, and I am gonna shoot for a thousand words every chapter to begin with, more if I stick with this. Well, tell me what you think in a review. As for pairing, I am thinking of a small harem, maybe 3-5 girls. If there is anyone you like to see with Natsu, tell me who. Natsu is going to be stronger and darker, and he may seem a bit evil at times. Anyway, see you next time on Child Of Chaos. Ciao!**

 **~Solaris**


	2. Child of Rage

It had been one week. One week since Acnologia disappeared after destroying a small town. One week since a new force was recognized, one that may decide the fate of Fiore, no, of all of Earthland. One week since Natsu Dragneel became the apprentice of the Dragon King. In that time, not much has happened. Acnologia spent the first two days searching for a suitable location to train Natsu. He claimed that, " **The apprentice to the Dragon King shall not be trained in any place deemed less than worthy for such an occasion.** " Which, basically meant Acnologia wanted to be comfortable himself while he taught Natsu the ways of the Apocalypse. The black dragon eventually settled on a clearing, high in the mountains, where they would not be bothered by humans. There was a large cave where they could sleep, if Acnologia allowed Natsu to enter, a forest at the bottom where food could be caught, if Acnologia allowed Natsu to eat, and a lake that contained crystal clear water, if Acnologia allowed Natsu to drink. Everything Natsu did was as Acnologia commanded, he obeyed without question, and did not fail, for failure would not be accepted. Rather, success would be rewarded, and failure punished. It is unlikely that Natsu will walk away from his training without a few scars to tell of it.

" **Again! Do it again! You are not to stop unless the boulder no longer exists or you no longer do.** " Acnologia scolded Natsu for failure and gave him his task. Currently, the two of them stood in front of a rather large boulder, which easily stood four or five times taller than a fully grown man, and three times as wide. To the four year old Natsu, who stood at only a couple feet tall, Acnologia might as well have asked him to destroy the mountain they stood on. His tiny fist punched the boulder again, causing no damage to the rock, but blood began to drip from Natsu's knuckles. It was likely that he would drop dead before causing any damage.

"Aye, Master!" Outwardly, Natsu seemed calm and collected, determined to break through, even with the impossibly hard task that was given to him. On the inside, however, the young boy's emotions told a different story. " _What's up with this damn rock! It won't even dent, and I'm putting everything I have into these punches! Why does that damn lizard think I can break something like this?_ "

" **Natsu, I am going hunting. I will return in an hour, and if you haven't made headway on the boulder, you won't eat tonight.** " Acnologia's words lit a new fire in Natsu's heart, and he hit the stone in front of him with a renewed passion, attacking with double speed. In the week Acnologia had known Natsu, he had learned that food was one of few ways to get through to the boy. No food made for an unhappy Natsu, and anything that got him food was a good deal. Acnologia disappeared from sight in a few flaps of wings, blowing Natsu off his feet and away from the large rock.

Natsu charged back at the boulder, hitting it head on. A flurry of punches, each more powerful than the last, connected with the same spot, punch after punch. Natsu's knuckles bled more with each punch, staining the nuisance in front of him red. Seconds of punching turned to minutes, minutes turned to more, and an hour passed without Natsu so much as cracking the boulder. A sound which filled him with dread entered Natsu's ears: the powerful flapping of a rising dragon. Acnologia had returned with dinner, and his task had not been completed.

" **Why have you made no progress? I have given you an hour, if this is your limit, I have made a mistake in training you. Where is the power you unleashed a week ago? The power which could crack dragon scales should be more than enough to easily shatter a simple stone!** " Acnologia spoke in a disappointed and outraged tone, angry at his apprentice's failure to complete his objective, furious at the fact that someone who could damage himself, the King of Dragons, couldn't break a stone. In a moment of rage, Acnologia flicked his barbed tail at Natsu, opening a large gash across his chest. Natsu felt pain like never before, but he wouldn't show weakness to his Master, and stood defiantly. The wound, while painful and definitely scarring, was not life threatening.

"It's not my fault this damn rock won't break, you big lizard!" Natsu shouted back, matching Acnologia's tone, as blood dripped from his open wound. Why was it his fault that something wouldn't break? He was a kid, who was assigned to do something most adults would be incapable of! He unleashed a roar of pure, unbridled fury, and launched towards the boulder, surrounding himself in the same energy he used against Acnologia at the remains of his town. With a crash, the boulder exploded, leaving Natsu standing in shrapnel and dust, baring sharpened teeth, with the same clawed hand that had injured the Dragon King.

" **Good, very good Natsu! Unleash the power of rage more often, and I won't have to kill you to get my point across,** " Acnologia chuckled as he dropped a deer carcass, cooked by unknown means, in front of the child. " **Now eat, so we may continue your training tomorrow. I am going to teach you how to use Chaos Dragon Slaying magic. If you're lucky, you may even get the mighty Apocalypse Dragon Slaying magic as well! Now, I am going to sleep. Wake me and die, hatchling.** "

"Aye, Master!" Acnologia disappeared into the cavern, and Natsu was upon his bounty at once, devouring it faster than should be humanly possible. Even with the pain, Acnologia seemed to care about Natsu, at least a little, since he didn't cause any lasting damage. At least, that's what Natsu thought. Maybe training under Acnologia wouldn't be as bad as he thought. It seemed to have its perks at least. Natsu finished his meal, went to the lake to have a drink, and laid down on the ground. Dragon slaying... it might be fun!

 **Two days, two chapters. I think that's pretty good, even if they are shorter chapters. Next chapter starts with a time skip, the rest of Natsu's training will be shown in flashbacks throughout this story. Natsu will NOT be joining Fairy Tail immediately, possibly ever. He is going to hate most humans, with a handful of exceptions, the first one coming in the next chapter. I mentioned both Chaos and Apocalypse dragon slaying magics; they are different in this story. Chaos doesn't have the same pure destructive power as Apocalypse, but does have more useful properties, making it more versatile. Anyway, you'll find out more about that in later chapters. Reviews welcome, ciao!**

 **~Solaris**


	3. Child of Dragons

**Year X777 Location: An Unknown Mountain Range**

"Where are you Master?" Natsu, now a young teen, shouted. He awoke early in the morning, as per his usual, to begin training. As always, Natsu ran up and down the mountain he lived on as a warm-up, before stopping for a short water break. It was usually at this time that Acnologia would join him and inform Natsu of what he would be learning today. Over the years he spent with Acnologia, Natsu grew closer to the dragon than he would like to admit. The dragon showed a side to Natsu that the world never saw of him, a caring, compassionate side. Throughout Natsu's apprenticeship, the Dragon King was almost like a father to him. Although he had made a personal vow to slay the Dragon of the Apocalypse, Natsu knew that he would be unable to, no matter how much power he gained, because there are some barriers that exist in the heart rather than in the body or mind. Now that his Master hadn't made an appearance, Natsu grew worried. Had something happened to the great beast? Not even Natsu could sneak up on the dragon, so a surprise attack was out. "Acnologia! Are you sick?" Natsu announced his presence with a question as he walked into the cave where Acnologia had slept. Natsu found that he preferred trees in the small forest over the cold rock floor.

Within the cave, there was little. Acnologia kept a small chest, which he claimed would open only to Natsu's touch, and only when he was deemed worthy by whatever was inside of it. Currently, there was not a dragon residing next to the chest, but rather a note attached to a bundle of cloth and a lacrima. Natsu approached the items, when the lacrima reacted to him and began to glow the same shade of blue as chaos energy. Natsu picked up the magical gem and admired its beauty, perfectly cut and glowing, it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. The cloth was revealed to be an outfit, which would replace Natsu's tattered old outfit, which barely fit his adolescent body. It was a welcome gift, which he graciously set aside for later. The note took precedence in Natsu's mind, as it was clearly from Acnologia, and may explain where he was. He unfolded the yellowed paper, and read what was on it. Then, the young teen's heart broke again, and tears fell unrestrained. First he lost his true father, then his mother to the very dragon that raised him. The world turned its back on Natsu, and when he finally found solace in the Dragon King, he had been abandoned. The teen could take it no longer. He unleashed a roar of sorrow and rage, one containing all of the pain that could be felt in one creature's heart. It was on that day that the Dragon Prince wept, but he would never do so again.

 _ **Dear Natsu, my apprentice,**_

 _ **No, that isn't right. Dear Natsu, my son,**_

 _ **It is with great regret that I have to leave you, hatchling. You have shown an old dragon joy unparalleled over these past few years, more than I have felt in hundreds of years without you. It was because of you I raged, because of you I groaned, and because of you I smiled. Most importantly, it is because of you I felt. I am a cursed dragon, Natsu. Cursed by the Black Wizard, Zeref, to kill without mercy. For reasons unknown to even me, you were able to break that curse when you struck me that first day we met. I was able to be happy again with you. I regret killing your mother, even though it is the only reason I met you. However, recently, Zeref followers have been active once more, and I feel the curse fighting for control. Natsu, we lied to ourselves when we called each other Master and Apprentice. One of my greatest regrets in life is never calling you Son. Natsu, you are the son of the Dragon King. You are the Dragon Prince. I have left you with a few parting gifts. One of them is a set of clothing. It is made from my own scales, and is resistant to your magic. On the back of this note is a magic spell to repair them and change their size, if you wish. On them, you probably noticed the lacrima. It is a dragon lacrima, containing my own Apocalypse and Chaos magic. If you infuse it with your own body, you will become a third-generation dragon slayer, more powerful than the first-generation dragon slayer you are now. The chest I have guarded for years is now your responsibility, my son. It contains one of the greatest treasures in this world: a dragon egg. Guard it with your life before it hatches, bond with it when it does, and you will gain the mightiest friend and ally one can ask for. The room on this paper grows shorter, so I must end with this. Although we may be enemies when next we meet, I am proud of you, Natsu. You mastered my magic and advanced your own, I couldn't be prouder or ask for a better son.**_

 ** _Farewell,_**

 ** _Acnologia_**

"FATHER!" Natsu's scream pierced the heavens. He talked to himself in his pain, venting all of his frustrations. "It's all their fault... Humans did this.. Zeref... Humans... I'll destroy them all for this!" Natsu was angry. Angry at the humans who attacked him, called him the Child of Chaos, cursed his father. Natsu was now an enemy of all humanity, and they would see the mistake that has been made. "They will learn my name. They will fear my name. THEY WILL FEAR THE NAME NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Natsu requipped the chest, deciding it was safest in his pocket space. Acnologia had forced Natsu to learn requip magic in his first year of training, and the boy is glad he listened He picked up the dragon lacrima, which still glowed the same beautiful blue. Instinctively knowing what to do with it, Natsu placed the lacrima against his chest and let his magic flow into it. The gem's luminosity increased with Natsu's magic, as it melted into the Dragon Prince's skin. Already, Natsu could feel his power rising, more than he had ever known entering him. He smiled a small smile; the lacrima felt just like his father's magic. He would always feel his father's energy, even knowing he wasn't there. Then, Natsu put on the clothing that Acnologia left for him. It had a simple black undershirt with long sleeves, which would hide the markings on his arms if he wanted it to. It included a black vest with blue lining, the same color as the chaotic energy Natsu uses for attacks. The pants are baggy, black, and go three-fourths the distance of his legs. He has black boots which now sit comfortably on his feet, and can also be worn for physical activity. A black coat with blue trimming on the cuffs, pockets, and collar rests atop his vest. The hood of the coat is deep, and can hide the reptilian eye that replaced Natsu's normal right eye. Hidden within the clothing is one last gift from Acnologia, which he didn't mention. Natsu wrapped a necklace, boasting Acnologia's own magnificent scales, around his neck, protectively fingering the scales that used to belong to his father. Wings sprouted from Natsu's back and exited through specially cut holes, and in one mighty flap, Natsu was exiting his childhood home at max speeds, never to see it again.

 **I've been sick lately, which is bad, but it does mean no school, and no school means more chapters! Anyway, I screwed up with what I said last chapter. A human Natsu likes will actually be in chapter 4. Anyway, tell me what you think in a review. Like I said darker/evil Natsu, who hates humans. Natsu fight scene in the next chapter. It's gonna be my first real fight, so all reviews, positive or negative, will be welcome. See you all in chapter 4 of Child of Chaos. Ciao!**

 **~Solaris**


	4. Child of Sky

Natsu is currently flying over a forest, looking for a place to land. He didn't want to go to the village at the base of his home. Too close to home, too close to memories... Too many people that know him. The people at the town originally knew him as the Child of Chaos, the gloomy pink-headed boy who always seemed to attract trouble. He was subject to random bandits and bullies, just as always. Always the same, the same human errors. Human... Natsu didn't want to be human if that's what it meant. He would be a dragon, even a demon, but call him human, and see what's left of you. All humans are the same in Natsu's eyes. In the eyes of Ragnarok, as he is now known to the village.

 **Flashback: Two Years Ago**

"Look, I'm not in the mood today, so what do you say about just turning around, walking away, and acting like you didn't see me here today? Huh?" A younger Natsu sighs trying to deal with a town crook, who tries to swindle children out of any money they come across. Natsu looked up at the man, right eye covered as it always is when he goes into public. All Natsu wanted to do was buy some books on magic to help with his training. He didn't need a puny human to steal his money and allow him to explain to Acnologia why he returned empty handed.

"Now, now, boy. Don't you know it's rude to disobey your elders? And you really should uncover that eye, its bad for you, you know!" The crook ended his statement all too happily as he swung his knife carelessly at Natsu. The dragon slayer simply stood there, slightly leaning his head to the side to avoid the sloppy swordsmanship. The swings increased in speed ever so slightly, until the man hit Natsu's hood, tearing it off with a loud ripping sound. Natsu froze, and looked at the now terrified man with his dragon eye. "Wha-What are you? Stay away from me, demon!" The man's swinging became faster, more erratic, as the man now wished to kill the boy in front of him.

"Stop! Human, I don't wish to hurt you, but I will if I must!" Natsu attempted to reason with the man, but to no avail. Fear clouds the mind of reason. Once fear sets in, a decision is made to fight or flight, and clearly, the crook chose to fight. He continued to swing the knife, however ineffective it had proven to be thus far. With one lucky slash, Natsu was hit, causing a small scratch to appear on his right wrist. While it was nothing but a minor inconvenience to Natsu, it revealed the black marking located under his clothing. When the man noticed, his eyes widened again, and he continued attacking the "demon" in front of him. "Grr, you leave me no choice, human!"

His mind made up, Natsu charged Chaos energy around his arm, prepared to destroy the nuisance in front of him. " **Chaos Dragon's Decaying Fist!** " Natsu exclaimed as he lashed his fist towards the man. It struck him in the chest, continuing straight through the man, piercing his body. The man coughed up blood, splattering it across the Dragon Slayer. The chaos energy on Natsu's hand began to react to the natural components of the man's body, eating away at all organic compounds. After less than a minute, nothing remained of the man who attacked the young Dragon Slayer. At this, bystanders, whom didn't seem to care of the attack on the boy, began to panic as well.

"What are you?"

"Why are you here?"

"He really is a demon!"

The panicked cries of the growing crowd all entered Natsu's ears at once, but he tuned them out, not caring what humans had to say about him. However, one voice seemed to carry above the rest in the mind of the boy.

"He must be a demon! He isn't human, or a Child of Chaos! He's the end itself- Ragnarok!" came the voice of one man from the group of villagers.

"Ragnarok, ne?" Natsu asked the man, who only whimpered at knowing he had been heard. "I like it. If my Master is The Dragon of the Apocalypse, then I will be the Apocalypse; Ragnarok itself!" With that, Natsu exited the village via his wings, leaving a group of terrified humans in his wake.

 **Flashback End**

Natsu is pulled from his thoughts by a scream. He licked his lips, knowing that the scream signified human activity, and human activity meant prey for the Dragon Prince. He dived towards the sound, tucking his wings around himself and spiraling downward at speeds most people can only dream of. Following his nose, Natsu weaved among the trees, searching for the humans. Humans he craved to kill. Humans he was going to kill. Another scream pierced the quiet of the forest. Natsu now had his prey pinpointed, and that meant death for them. " **Chaos Dragon's Roar!** " A vortex of Chaos energy escaped Natsu's open maw, shredding through trees and animals alike, stopping only when it took out one of the humans he was targeting. The attack revealed a group of men, five strong, surrounding a young girl. With the surprise attack, the group was down to four, and focused on Natsu rather than their old target.

"Gah! Who are you?" One of the remaining men asked Natsu at seeing his friend killed in cold blood.

All focus on him, Natsu began to chuckle, eliciting confused reactions from the thugs. "I am the end of all humans. The one feared by those who will not live to tell my tale. I am Ragnarok, the end of all those who appear before me!" Natsu began to charge more Chaos energy around his legs, causing a magical pressure to begin to suffocate three of the men, before charging at high speeds, intent on eliminating another foe. " **Chaos Dragon's Rising Talons!** " Natsu announced his attack before flipping, sending a wave of energy from each of his legs, disintegrating two more of the suffocating men. The other men prepared to counter attack, one drawing a sword, and the other entering a stance with his hands together, gathering his own magical energy. The one with the sword struck first, slashing down at Natsu's chest. Natsu simply leaned backwards, avoiding the slash, causing the man to fall off balance. " **Chaos Dragon's Decaying Fist!** " Natsu swung his fist at the off-balance man, grazing his arm. However, the very nature of the attack detected the living organism it connected with, and ate away at it. Due to it only grazing him, the man lost only an arm, but it was enough to panic the man, causing him to retreat. Which meant he turned tail and ran at top speeds, running through the forest as quickly as his legs would carry him.

" **Shadow Stream!** " The other man, who was also a mage, unleashed a wave of shadow magic at Natsu, striking him and causing a small explosion, surrounding the area with smoke. "Heh. All that talk of ending us, and it takes only one hit to end you. My men were weak. Next group is gonna be mages, so they don't lose to weaklings like you. Now, where's that gi-"

" **Chaos Dragon's Sniper Shot!** " The man was cut off from his thoughts by an attack being launched from the smoke, a thin line of Chaos energy sailing past his head into the distance. The smoke cleared from the attack, revealing Natsu, hand shaped into a gun, without any marks from the attack that hit him. "Human, did you really think I would be done in by such a weak attack? I am the strongest. I will not fall to you, nor to anyone else. As I said, I am the end. _Your_ end."

"You talk big, and yet your attack completely missed me! What kind of sniper misses at a close range? Not me! **Shadow Sniper!** " The man entered a similar stance to Natsu, firing a bullet of shadow energy from his fingertips, which hit Natsu, who had no time to dodge. However, it proved futile, as the attack had no more effect than the last one on the Dragon Prince.

"I did not miss. Rather, I ensured that my prey did not escape. No humans will walk away from Ragnarok with their lives, nor will I allow you to. **Chaos Dragon's Blade Edge!** " Chaos energy surrounded Natsu's arm, forming a blade around his arm, which he swung at the Shadow Mage, cutting him straight across his waist, clean in two.

"No... way. I can't... lose to a kid... not... like this," the man's vision faded. The last thing he saw was a corpse in the same direction the one-armed swordsman had run, the same direction Natsu had shot in. " _I did not miss. Rather, I ensured that my prey did not escape._ " Natsu's words echoed in the dying man's head. They never stood a chance. This kid really is the end of humans. Humans are nothing but prey to him. Life drained from the man's eyes. He is dead. Natsu prepared to leave, but was interrupted by a small voice.

"Th-thank you, mister," the young girl, a bluenette, mumbled out, barely audible, even to the Dragon Slayer's advanced hearing.

"Hmph. I did not save you out of the goodness of my heart. I just hate humans," came the cold reply of the pinkette.

"Then... Why aren't you attacking me?"Natsu's eyes widened at the timid response. That's right. Why wasn't he killing the girl who stood in front of him? Natsu snarled, baring sharp fangs, and charged energy around his fist. The girl's eyes closed in fright, expecting an end to her short life. The deadly fist went barreling towards her, before connecting with a tree next to her. The girl whimpered. Had the fist gone slightly to the left, she would be dead.

"WHY CAN'T I HATE YOU?" Natsu roared at the terrified girl.

"Maybe... because I'm a Dragon Slayer too?" At this, Natsu sniffed, reading the girl's scent. It was true. She smelled like the fresh sky, high in the air, away from humans. She was clearly a Sky Dragon Slayer, perhaps that was the reason he didn't hate her.

"You're a mystery to me, young dragoness... You are to stay with me until I figure this out. My name is Natsu Dragneel. You are to address me as Ragnarok."

"Wendy."

"Huh?"

"My name is Wendy Marvell."'

 **And scene. So, this is my first attempt at a fight scene. Tell me how it went. I know Natsu seems a bit too strong for a teen, but he is supposed to be the strongest mage. At least, in his mind he is. He will get his challenges eventually, but against single mages or groups of weak enemies, he will likely win without effort.**

 **In response to God Natsu, thank you for the review. I know my plot line isn't very unique yet, but I hope to make the story my own as I advance more into it. If you have any suggestions to make my story stand out, I would love to hear them.**

 **As always, reviews are welcome. See you all next time on Child of Chaos. Ciao!**

 **~Solaris**


	5. Child of Demons

"Ragnarok-san, where are we going?" Wendy asked her new companion, who had been walking ahead of her in silence thus far. He was a mystery to her, speaking only when necessary, covering almost his entire body with his clothing, hiding his head in the shadow of his hood. All she really knew about him was that he was some kind of Dragon Slayer, and that he hated humans.

"Be silent, dragoness. I do not know where we are headed, nor do I wish to speak right now," Natsu's reply was as cold as always. While he couldn't find it in him to hate the cute bluenette, he could avoid her as much as possible. " _Why did I tell her to come with me? I don't want to deal with her, but I also don't want to leave her alone. Stupid instincts!"_

It was true. Natsu had no plans for what to do, especially not now that he was stuck on the ground with his travelling companion. While he knew that he could easily survive on his own, hunting for two was another thing entirely, as was defending both of them. He didn't know what drew him in their current direction, farther into the wilderness. All he knew was something called him; something wanted him to go this way. Perhaps it was instinctual, perhaps it was a scent Natsu had yet to fully identify. Whatever the reason, Natsu was intent on simply wandering, preferably in silence.

"Umm, Ragnarok-san, why do you hide your face? I'm sure what you look like won't make me run away or-"

"Be careful with your words when you speak of things you do not know of, dragoness!" Natsu snapped, cutting of the younger Dragon Slayer. "Why must you continue to speak? I only wish to walk in peace."

"I'm sorry, Ragnarok-san. I just want to learn more about my new friend! You're my first friend since Grandeeney left. I want to know as much about you as possible!"

The innocence in her voice, it almost sickened the Dragon Prince. How could some people be spared the cruelty of the real world, while others had to deal with it their whole lives? And friend? Where did she get off calling him a friend? They are travelling companions, acquaintances who don't really know each other. And yet she already considers him a friend? Why would she call him a friend? Sure, he saved her, but does that elicit such a response? If Natsu planned to travel with Wendy, he would have to learn more about her. She really did confuse him, as much an enigma to him as he must be to everyone else. "Grandeeney, is that the name of the dragon who raised you?"

"Aye!" Wendy's eyes lit up at the chance to talk about the dragon who raised her. "Grandeeney was my mother. She taught me Sky Dragon Slaying Magic. I can heal and make my friends stronger, but I'm not very good at offense. I still remember getting to fly on Grandeeney's back. I love the wind on my face, seeing everything from way up in the sky! Ragnarok-san, if you're a Dragon Slayer, too, then what's the name of the dragon who raised you?"

"My father's name is Acnologia, the King of Dragons. He taught me Chaos Dragon Slayer Magic," Natsu stopped and lit his hand with the blue Chaos energy to show his point, "as well as Apocalypse Dragon Slaying Magic." With this, Natsu lit his other hand with the darker blue energy which signified the power of the Apocalypse. "My father taught me many techniques in the time I was with him. Some simple, such as requip magic, others complex, such as my Demonic Awakening magic."

At this, Wendy could only tilt her head in confusion. "Demonic... Awakening? What's that, Ragnarok-san?"

"I am not human, Wendy. I may appear to be so, but I am actually a demon. With my Demonic Awakening, I can reveal the true power I hold, my demonic abilities. This is the reason I hide my head," Natsu explained as he removed his hood, showing off his eye. "My eye scares humans, shows them of my true self. The fact that I am a demon clouds human thoughts, and allows them to justify irrational actions. Now, you no longer have to travel with me if you-"

It was Wendy's turn to cut off Natsu, "Ragnarok-san, I don't care if you're a demon. You saved me, that makes you a good person as far as I care! Now, I want to travel with you, and don't say anything otherwise!" The passion Wendy spoke with caught Natsu off guard. She held more conviction in her young voice than many grown men hold. He couldn't argue with the bluenette. Why? He didn't know, but he would find out.

"Hey, Wendy. My name is Natsu. You can use it," with that one sentence, Natsu used the warmest tone he ever had in his life. Of course, that really wasn't saying much.

"Really, Natsu-san? It's OK for me to call you that, because you said to call you Ragnarok, and I don't want to be disrespectful, and-"

Natsu cut off the young girl's ramblings, "Of course, dragoness. Call me as you wish, but I would be honored for you to call me by my name. Now, we can rest for a while if you would like. We have been walking for a while, and I'm sure you are getting tired."

"Thank you, Natsu-san! Oh, and I actually think your eye is pretty!"

With that last complement, the two set up a camp, with Wendy preparing the base, and Natsu going off to hunt some food. Natsu caught the scent of some deer, and easily chased them down. With a couple of precision **Sniper Shots** , his prey was taken down, and he and Wendy would eat well that day. He ran back to the base and found Wendy with a roaring fire, showing impressive survival skills for such a young child. She may be young and clumsy, but her skill set was useful, and she could improve her magic with a little training. Speaking of which...

"Launch your strongest attack at me."

"What Natsu-san?" Wendy had to make sure she had heard him correctly.

"I said launch your strongest attack at me. If you're going to be with me, then you need to get stronger. In order to help you get stronger, I need to know how strong you are now," Natsu finished his explanation and stood up, giving Wendy a clear target to aim for.

"Are you sure, Natsu-san? I don't want to hurt you," Wendy honestly didn't want to hurt her friend, but upon receiving a nod from the older Dragon Slayer, she stood from the fire, and began to take a deep breath in. " **Sky Dragon's Roar!"** A tornado shot towards Natsu from Wendy's mouth, but had no real affect on the Dragon Prince. Wendy cut off her attack, and seeing the effect, or lack thereof, on Natsu, she sighed. "Sorry, Natsu-san. I told you I didn't learn a lot of offensive magic from Grandeeney."

"It's OK, dragoness. You honestly did better than I expected. We will start with improving your **Roar** , then we will work on new techniques. But for now, let's eat," Natsu ended by gesturing to the cooked deer carcasses.

"Aye!"

* * *

Meanwhile, a group, four-strong, were wandering through the very same forest, unknowingly headed directly for the two children. They each emanated a strong aura, and seemed intent on finding out if the rumors they heard were true. Of if Ragnarok could be found in this direction; the group is searching for the END.

 **And, here we have another chapter, which is mainly a conversation between Natsu and Wendy. Now, Natsu has a cold aura, but can be surprisingly warm towards someone he cares about, in this case Wendy. Natsu is aware he is a demon, but not that he is END. The group at the end is aware of END's presence, but not that END is Natsu. Will the group be friendly or not towards END? Who knows? As always, reviews are welcome, I always want to know how I'm doing.**

 **To wrrrr (a guest): thanks for the suggestions. I personally like all of those girls, so I am considering all of them. Whether or not they make it, I will decide another day.**

 **To Guest: Most likely yes, but it won't take place for a while.**

 **Now then, I have a few questions for everyone. How do you feel about suffixes(-san, -sama, etc.)? I tried using -san in this chapter, and I could use them more in the future, but do you think they help in the story? Or are they just annoying after a while? Please tell me what you think. Also, should I continue to post short chapters once or twice a day, or would you all prefer to see longer chapters, less often? I would love to here some feedback on this. Anyway, see you all next time on Child of Chaos. Ciao!**

 **~Solaris**


	6. Child of Explosions Part I: Etherious

A tornado launched past Natsu and into a tree, splitting the bark, but not completely destroying the target. Similar wreckage can be seen around the two dragon slayers, evidence of the multiple attacks Wendy had already launched. Speaking of Wendy, she is currently panting, exhausted from using her **Roar** more than she ever had before. "Good, dragoness. You're improving. Remember, open your mouth more. Allow more power to escape at once," Natsu advised his younger companion. "I'm sure you can destroy one of these trees. One more **Roar** for now. Then we can rest."

"I can't Natsu," Wendy replied. "I don't have any magic left, I can't do that much damage."

"Have more confidence in yourself! You're a proud Dragoness of the Sky! You have more than enough power to destroy a simple tree, more than enough magic to launch one more **Roar** , and more than enough strength to impress me!" Natsu attempted to motivate Wendy, knowing what she's capable of, and wanting to see her achieve it.

The blue-haired Dragon Slayer drew in a deep breath, preparing for her final attack. " **Sky Dragon's Roar!** " A roar, stronger than the last, left Wendy's open maw, the winds shredding through a tree, successfully destroying the plant, continuing through it and impacting one behind it. Natsu applauded her success, proud of the progress she had made in a short time. If they continued to train together, Natsu was sure Wendy would become a force to be reckoned with. "I did it Natsu!" Wendy herself was ecstatic, the destruction of the tree being a great achievement to her.

* * *

The group of four still walked in silence. Three of them seemed fine with the conditions, while the fourth bounded back and forth, full of energy.

"Where is he? We could have at least taken a more populated route, more humans to play with," the figure full of energy complained, a sadistic grin visible under his hood. The figure swiped his arm to the side, sending out a wave of explosions, utterly destroying a good portion of the forest, killing all of the wildlife in the area.

"Calm yourself. If Master END really is in this area, we don't want to annoy him," came a female voice from a different figure. "Just wait, you can have your fun later, Jackal."

The newly identified Jackal flashed another grin. "I'm gonna remember that, I'll have fun in a town later. I saw some nice, healthy humans the other day; they'll be fun to play with."

The female was about to reply when a tornado shot into the sky. The group immediately turned towards the attack, and headed towards the source. It clearly signified a mage, and what better place to look for a demon than with a mage?

* * *

"Dragoness, hide!" Natsu commanded the tired girl. His tone left no room for arguing, it was the same cold tone Natsu had used against the humans he had encountered. Wendy immediately ran the direction Natsu told her to, stopping once she got far enough away to be out of danger. She looked back and saw Natsu entering an attack stance, facing what she thought was just more forest. She was about to say something when she picked up a scent that she didn't recognize. Something was coming, and Natsu identified it as a threat.

" **Chaos Dragon's Roar!** " A vortex of Chaos energy, similar in appearance to the attack Wendy had been practicing, was unleashed from Natsu's mouth into the distance.

* * *

At the same time, Jackal began running towards the dragon slayers, the knowledge of new toys motivating him to move faster. He brought up a hand, covered in black markings, and charged energy in it. Swiping it towards the Dragon Prince, he unleashed a wave of explosions, traveling towards the attack Natsu used. The two attacks met in the middle, causing another, larger explosion. The shock wave cleared out a large area of wildlife, making a barren clearing. The two attackers stood at opposite ends of the new area, staring each other down. Natsu had a serious expression on his face, Jackal still had his sadistic grin. He had found his plaything, and was going to enjoy playing with the child.

Jackal made the first move, running towards Natsu with his hand outstretched, prepared to grab his opponent. Natsu dumped to the side as Jackal reached him, attempting to avoid the incoming attack. Jackal reacted to the dodge, making a sharp turn and reaching for the Dragon Slayer once again. He successfully brushed Natsu's arm as the Dragon Slayer once again dodged. Jackal stopped lunging at the Dragon Prince, confusing him. "Do you know about Curses?" Jackal asked his opponent.

"Curses are a power generally considered more powerful than magic, are you saying you use them?"

"Exactly, you can't win against my Bomb Curse with magic," Jackal boasted. Natsu took this as a challenge, charging energy around his arms. The energy expanded into two whip-like extensions, which Natsu swung at Jackal. " **Chaos Dragon's Wing Slash!** " The attack connected, sending Jackal flying. Natsu wasn't done, however, as he jumped after his opponent, attacking with an energy-coated fist. " **Apocalypse Dragon's Explosive Fist** **!** " The energy exploded when it connected with its target, causing increased damage to him. The damage, which would have incapacitated most humans, seemed nonexistent on Jackal, as he just stood back up, the same as before getting hit.

"You should really let people finish before attacking them," Jackal instructed Natsu. "It might just save you one day. As I was saying, my Bomb Curse turns anything that touches me into a bomb, and what did you just do?" Jackal grinned as Natsu started to glow, before his arm and fist exploded. The burst sent Natsu flying, putting distance between the two fighters once again. "Don't tell me you're done, I haven't had enough fun yet!" Jackal approached the Dragon Slayer's downed body, preparing to use his Bomb Curse on it once again. As he got nearer, Natsu's head suddenly shot up, releasing a torrent of energy at Jackal fro his mouth. The attack hit the unsuspecting target, launching him away and ruining his cloak.

Jackal stood back up, removing the tattered remains of his cloak and revealing what's underneath. Jackal's appearance lived up to his name, with a long tail flicking behind him and two ear-like tufts of hair sticking up above his head. Considering he didn't have any other ears visible, it is very possible that they are his ears. Both his tail and his hair are dark blond, his right eye the same golden color. Black dots lie above and below his right eye, his left eye hidden by hair. His hands are black, black diamond-shaped markings are visible on Jackal's forearms. When he smirks, teeth sharper than a normal human's are visible, gleaming white in color.

Jackal wears a striped tank top, dark green in color, which shows off his muscular arms. A brown bandanna circles his neck as a collar, with yellow spots on it. A pale blue garb is tied around his waist, with a large knot in the front. It has hanging straps on the front, and dark rectangles along the back. His pants are white, baggy with black patches on the front of the thighs and back of the calves, with the lower ones sporting a clasp-like ornament. Simple black boots with light soles complete Jackal's outfit.

"You aren't human, are you?" Natsu noted upon inspection of his adversary's appearance.

"I'm not a weak human like you, I am a demon, an Etherious, to be exact," Jackal explained, making one major error with his statement; he called Natsu a human.

"Normally, I would no longer have a reason to fight you. If you aren't human, than I don't care what you do. However..." Natsu stopped talking mid-sentence as he disappeared in a flash of blue, reappearing in front of Jackal and punching him with an energy-enhanced fist, launching him. "Do NOT call me human!"

Jackal stood up again, and smirked. "Did you already forget about my curse? Every time you touch me, you explode!" Natsu's hand glowed, before exploding. The explosion caused a large amount of smoke to form, and when it cleared, Natsu was gone. "Did you run away, human?" Jackal's smirk disappeared when he heard a voice from above him.

"I told you once already. I am not human!" Natsu yelled once more from the air. " **Chaos Dragon's Devastation Tornado!** " Natsu's entire body lit up with Chaos energy as he started spinning. The energy began to move towards Jackal as Natsu continued to spin and fall. The Etherious dodged the attack, causing Natsu to hit the ground where he used to be. The attack formed a huge crater; Natsu would have easily killed Jackal if he had connected. "Make that mistake again, and I won't miss."

Jackal wasn't about to let Natsu gain the upper hand in their fight. He flicked his arm towards Natsu, sending a wave of explosions towards him. Natsu disappeared from his spot, using the same technique he had used earlier. He reappeared behind Jackal, charging energy around his foot and flipping backwards. " **Chaos Dragon's Rising Talon!** " Natsu jumped after Jackal's body which was sent hurtling into the air after he was hit. " **Apocalypse Dragon's Bursting Grip Strike!** " He grabbed the Etherious by the face, before spinning, and sending him straight into the ground with a burst of Apocalypse energy. His efforts seemed to be in vain, however, as Jackal simply rose again.

"It doesn't matter how many times you try, hu-man," Jackal purposefully put emphasis on the word human. "Every time you attack me, all that happens is you end up exploding!" Jackal took sadistic pleasure from blowing up his opponents, and grinned as Natsu started to glow. With another BOOM, Natsu once again exploded, this time the cause being his palm and foot. Jackal didn't give Natsu time to recover, instead choosing to run over and begin stomping on the Dragon Slayer's body. Each time Jackal lifted his foot, Natsu exploded from wherever the Etherious had just stomped. The beating continued, with Jackal stomping on Natsu and Natsu just lying there taking it, until their onlooker decided to intervene.

" **Sky Dragon's Roar!** " Running towards them from her hiding spot, Wendy launched a **Roar** with what little energy she had left at Jackal, hoping to send him flying away from Natsu. However, the attack only seemed to annoy the much stronger demon, as he looked over at his attacker.

"Oh? A new toy for me, huh? Good, this one's getting a little... Broken."

"L-leave us a-alone," Wendy instructed the demon with as much courage as she could muster, which, admittedly, wasn't much. The young girl was quaking in her spot, fear written all over her body as Jackal approached her, a smile on his face at his great fortune, getting a new plaything. He was about to make a grab for her, when he felt a hand around his wrist. Turning around, Jackal saw Natsu standing behind him, seemingly unharmed, rage written all over his face.

"I was annoyed enough at being called human, but now you threaten my dragoness?" Natsu bared his fangs at the demon. "Now, I'm MAD! **Demonic Awakening!** "

With that spell said, Natsu's body glowed, before he emerged in his demon form. The real fight was about to begin!

 **Here we go, another chapter! I hope my fight isn't terrible. I am still rather new to the whole fighting thing in writing, so please tell me if there's anything I can do better. I also hope I portrayed Jackal's character correctly. I would love to hear what you think in reviews!**

 **To wrrrr (Guest): I'm going to work on improving the length of chapters. I'm going to make each one longer than the last, hopefully I can get to a good length that way!**

 **To God Natsu: Thanks for the positive feedback! I wasn't sure about Natsu's alias myself at first, but it grew on me the more I typed it, and now it just feels right.**

 **Reviews are welcome as always, your opinions are what help me make this story better! See you all next chapter in Child of Chaos. Ciao!**

 **~Solaris**


	7. Child of Explosions Part II: Master

Two demons faced off, one snarling in anger, the other gazing at his opponent with the same confidence he had the whole battle. Jackal smirked at Natsu, surely he didn't think that transforming would prevent him from exploding?

"You touched me again," Jackal announced with glee. Wendy looked on in horror as Natsu began to glow again. He had only grabbed Jackal to protect her! The explosion went off, Natsu's demonic form becoming hidden by smoke. Wendy's fears vanished when the smoke cleared to reveal Natsu, hand glowing blue, completely unharmed by the attack.

"Get out of here, dragoness. I will be done soon," Natsu spoke gently to the blue-haired girl. With an "Aye!" she ran off, back to her hiding spot in the woods. Natsu then turned to the confused, slightly worried, Etherious he was facing against. "I already learned how to avoid damage from that attack. Why do you think I allowed you to hit me so many times?"

"You... allowed me to hit you?" Jackal exclaimed incredulously. "This doesn't make a difference. You still have no chance against my Bomb Curse! You're still just a human!"

A tic mark appeared on Natsu's forehead. He said nothing, but lunged at Jackal, hitting him with an energy-imbued fist. Jackal went tumbling backwards, but he caught himself on all fours, his momentum causing him to slide farther backwards. He chuckled, as Natsu's hand started to glow, the familiar light filling his vision. An explosion went off, but Natsu emerged once again unharmed, glowing a slight blue. He walked towards Jackal, his eyes glowing, face lit by rage.

"W-what are you?" Jackal stammered out. "Even if you did transform... How can a human make me tremor?"

"Again... Again you called me human!" Natsu was enraged, and became more so with every word out of the other demon's mouth. The Dragon Slayer's horns began to glow with energy, brighter and brighter. The energy got stronger, and began to focus in a ball between his horns. Jackal's fear grew with the attack, and he began to back away. He was too late, however, as the ball became solid, and Natsu launched it at Jackal with a headbutt. " **Chaos** **Dragon's Piercing Burst!** " Natsu exclaimed as the ball of energy traveled at high speeds towards Jackal, who didn't have time to dodge. The ball pierced straight through his body, lodging itself inside Jackal's chest. It promptly exploded, causing an even bigger hole to appear in the Etherious.

Natsu was about to fetch Wendy, thinking it was his victory, when he heard chuckling. His opponent, rather than dying, was rising to his feet, albeit with difficulty. "I'll admit, you got me good there, human. However," Jackal's body began to grow, "humans will never beat us demons!" Jackal finished in a much deeper voice, as he showed off his new form. Jackal is now much larger, and more animalistic in appearance. His face elongated into a canine snout, with a large nose and pointed teeth. His tongue is longer, dangling out the side of his mouth. His left eye is now exposed, a small scar crossing over it. Both of his eyes are blank, lifeless white orbs. His entire body is covered in fur now, with larger black spots on his forearms to accommodate for their new size. His fingers are now tipped with long, deadly claws. His tank top was ripped by his larger size, and his boots disappeared, but the rest of his clothes remained intact.

With his larger form, Jackal's speed also increased, as he ran towards Natsu, surprising the smaller demon. His punched Natsu, who only had time to cross his arms to block before the impact hit him. Natsu's eyes widened as he exploded, the full force hitting him since he didn't have time to raise his defenses. Natsu clicked his tongue in annoyance, even though he was hit, his demon form protected him enough that the explosion was more of a nuisance than a real threat.

" **Apocalypse Dragon's Impact Buster!** " Natsu put his fists together and swung them sideways towards Jackal, connecting with the Etherious and sending him flying through many trees. Disappearing in a flash of blue, Natsu reappeared next to Jackal, who was still recovering from the last attack. " **Chaos Dragon's Endless Burst!** " He punched the Etherious once again, this time leaving a blue mark on his victim. As Jackal flew away, the mark exploded, exploding again every time he slowed down, until Natsu finally let up with the attack.

By this point, Jackal was becoming desperate, attempting to find some way to defeat Natsu. Natsu began walking towards Jackal, surrounded by a blue aura, looking more like a demon with each step. He grinned; Natsu was going to enjoy ending the cocky Etherious. Looking past Natsu, Jackal saw a flash of blue. The girl! He may not stand a chance against Natsu, but if he could just reach Wendy, he could get through to the powerful demon. Jumping to his feet, Jackal ran past the approaching demon, if he can just reach the girl... Natsu appeared before Jackal.

"Where do you think you're going," Natsu growled out. He had easily seen through Jackal's movements, and he wasn't going to allow anyone to get near _his_ dragoness. Natsu's growling increased further. Everything the Etherious did infuriated the Dragon Prince. He thought his anger had peaked the first time Jackal had tried to attack Wendy, but the demon had dared to attack her again! Without realizing it, Natsu's form changed yet again. His horns extended, and the tips began glowing with a red energy. His face elongated slightly, resembling a dragon's snout. He puffed out of his newly changed nostrils, releasing a small burst of smoke. The markings on his arms came alive, moving about as though they had a will of their own. Scales developed on his torso, forming natural armor. They're midnight black, just as dark as the markings on his arms. His tail split at the end, forming multiple tips, each one razor sharp. Blue energy pulsed down the bones of his left wing, red his right. His left eye turned blue, instead of the red that it was.

Seeing his opponent's new form, Jackal's eyes widened even more. "Master!" Jackal exclaimed. It was also at this moment that the three onlookers decided to make themselves known, joining Jackal in the proclamation. The shock they felt was mirrored by Natsu.

"Master? Hmm..." Natsu trailed off, lost in thought.

"Jackal, the first thing you do on this mission is pick a fight with Master END?" One of the hooded figures asked, disappointment and anger evident by her tone. "I thought I had told you not to annoy him!" While she berated Jackal, who had exited his Etherious form by this point, the other two had different reactions.

"Master, you're back! I missed you," another one of the figures, clearly female, exclaimed as she ran at him, hugging the surprised boy.

"Hmph," the final figure grunted. "It's about time, Master. This should mean Sayla will stop with her complaining."

"You all said Master, right?" Natsu asked, while still being hugged by the horned demoness. Upon receiving confirmation, he continued, "This could be fun. I'm in." This was the beginning of the next chapter of Natsu's life. Master of a guild, his dragoness by his side, and no humans to deal with. What could be better?

* * *

It had been three days since Natsu's fight with Jackal. Since then, the group had been walking towards their base, led by the four who they had just met. Natsu wasn't happy about it, but he couldn't deny the fact that he had absolutely no idea where they were headed. Currently the young teen was in the back of the small group. Wendy was on his back; this way, he could carry her and he was between her and the other demons should they try anything. The girl was currently asleep, lightly snoring with her head on Natsu's shoulder. Jackal was at the head of the group, kept as far away from the two children as possible. The male demon walked behind Jackal, looking as serious as ever. The two female demons lingered closer to Natsu than the males, inching closer as they walked.

Natsu had claimed he wanted to get to know his new guild members, and had forced them to remove their cloaks in his first day with them. This had revealed their appearances fully, showing their demonic forms to the world. The male's name was revealed to be Tempester, out of the four demons, he was the least human in appearance. Tempester has a dog-like nose, and frown plastered on his face. His eyes are oval, white with only black pupils within them. His skin is dark, his muscles large. He has black lines marking his shoulders, which are covered by large pads. His hair is long, reaching his lower back, and is dark blonde in color. Tempester has a short beard covering his chin, connecting to sideburns which travel all the way down his face. Tempester's clothes are revealing, with his entire muscular torso uncovered. Large, protective pads adorned his shoulders, strapped in place under his arms. He also wears thick pants, with a set of poleyn, each one yellow with a spiral design, protecting both of his knees. A plain leather belt is strapped around his waist, and he wears brown boots, each one sporting several strings down the side.

The first female's name is Kyouka, the more demonic of the two. Kyouka is very curvaceous, with a large chest and an hourglass figure. She has blue eyes, with her eyes and mouth being the only two features of her face visible through her helmet. Two wing-like tufts of green hair stick out the sides of her helmet, with the rest of her hair falling out the back. Her hands are scaly, with sharp talons rather than fingers. Kyouka wears a skintight suit, which serves to accentuate her already large chest. Her thighs are revealed by the suit, as well as part of her butt. A long, striped jacket covers her shoulders and arms, the collar of which rises up to cover her entire neck, as well. A pair of bands are wrapped around her thighs, and bird-like feet are bare below them. The most intricate part of her outfit is her helmet, which covers almost all of her head. The face mask is black, while the rest of the helmet is white. The helmet is completed by a large purple gemstone on her forehead.

The second female, who was clearly struggling to stop herself from pouncing on Natsu, is named Sayla. Sayla appears the most human out of the Etherious, the only thing separating her from a normal human female being the large, golden horns sticking up from both sides of her head. She has large breasts, rivaling Kyouka's in size. Her body is decorated by a multitude of black tattoo's, the most noticeable of which being the "U" shaped mark on he forehead, with a dot within it and dots surrounding it on either side. She wears a beige, leopard-print kimono, which is wrapped around her torso with a yellow ribbon, tied behind her back. The final part of her outfit is a pair of thigh-high socks, which leave her heels and toes bare.

The group would appear strange to any onlooker: a boy, a girl, a horned woman, a bird lady, a dog-like man, and a dark-skinned man. Of course, this didn't much matter to them, as few humans were out this far from a town, and fewer walked away, with Jackal leading the group. It wasn't much, but their path could be traced by the signs of explosions. The group had only one goal in mind; they would continue to walk until they reached Tartaros' base. Natsu made the most of the time they had, learning as much as he could about his new allies.

"So, Macro can control the actions of humans it's directed at," Natsu recapped. He was currently learning about Sayla's curse, which was the most useful of all the demon's, in Natsu's opinion. He had already learned about Jackal's Bomb Curse from their fight. Tempester had informed him of his Calamity Curse, powerful, but not useful in many situations that didn't involve pure strength. Kyouka had also been more than happy to share the details of her Sensation Curse with her Master. By changing the senses of her opponent, Kyouka could increase their vulnerability to pain, or strip them of senses like sight. Versatile and effective, but best when used in conjunction with an offensive magic or curse. Sayla's Macro, on the other hand, could take full control of humans, taking all of their abilities and using them for Sayla's own purposes.

"Aye, Master!" Sayla was always enthusiastic when the conversation was with or about Natsu, a fact that stood in stark contrast to her usual calculating, cold personality. "They can't resist the call of my Macro. All humans are my tools, mine to use as I wish."

Natsu grunted in confirmation, "Humans are weak-willed creatures. Even without a Curse to do so, they are easy to control, to manipulate. Still, I'm impressed by your Curse. Its powers could be... fun."

Sayla swooned at the praise from the Chaos Dragon Slayer, becoming unresponsive as she was lost into her own little world. Seeing this, Tempester only sighed, Jackal ignored her, and Kyouka smirked; Sayla would be out of their hair, they could all agree on that, at least. The conversation ended, the group sinking into silence, continuing on their path to Tartaros' base.

* * *

After another week of walking, with only mindless chatter for conversation, they finally reached the peak of a hill. Honestly, it didn't seem like much of an achievement when Jackal suddenly stopped walking at the top of the hill, revealing what lied on the other side. Which turned out to be... absolutely nothing. They were still in the middle of nowhere. Nothing but grassy plains and trees for miles.

"We're here. Can I leave now?" Jackal announced, desperately wanting to escape his Master's presence, to all him time to calm down, and hopefully forget about their little scuffle.

"Yes, leave," Kyouka responded, wanting Jackal to leave as much as he did. As powerful as he is Jackal is also, in a word: annoying. He jumped at the opportunity to escape the young boy. Why was he even more terrifying as a child? Jackal disappeared in a flash of light, which traveled upwards. Natsu's eyes followed the light, revealing a giant floating Cube. "I see you have seen our base. The true guild hall lies on the top of the Cube. Now then, Master. If you would come with us..." Kyouka trailed off as she and Tempester left in the same light as Jackal, clearly expecting Natsu to follow them. Sayla stayed behind, torn between staying for longer with her Master or going to the Cube. Ultimately, returning to base won, and she disappeared in a flash, albeit reluctantly.

Natsu grinned, "Well, this is going to be fun. Master of the demons, far away from humans. Nothing I can think of could be better!" With glee, Natsu sprouted his wings, reassured that he had a good grip on the still sleeping Wendy, and took flight, soaring toward his new base, his new guild. He was right; this is going to be fun.

 **Reviews first!**

 **The Apex Predator 01:** Short chapters are something I'm working on. I'm hoping to get to 10k words per chapter soon, each one should be longer than the last until I get there!

 **rrm232:** Glad to know my fight wasn't trash, I was worried about it. Natsu is gonna seem cold towards most people, but he will care about at least a few people. I'm happy to know you like it!

 **wrrrr (Guest):** Pairing is not 100% decided. I have decided on two girls he will be with, I want to pick two more.

 **God Natsu:** Glad to know you liked it!

 **DraigTrueEmperor9:** Natsu wasn't so much raised to hate humans in this story, as he had enough bad experiences with them that he picked it up on his own. The fact that he was raised by Acnologia didn't help, though. He's going to be easily provoked by humans, but his hatred won't translate to blood lust, so you don;t have to worry about him killing for no reason or anything like that. He already has his demon form as END, but he may become a dragon as well if that's how the story progresses.

 **Now then, this chapter would have been out sooner, but... I accidentally deleted it. Three times. Not fun, very dumb, big mistake. Oh well. It's out, we have reached Tartaros. Didn't want to end it so abruptly at first, but I figured meeting Tartaros could be a new chapter. Who knows, maybe not everyone will be as accepting of the idea of Natsu as Master as the four he has met. Now then, here's a question. Should Wendy join Tartaros? Obviously Natsu will want her to, but is it going to be best for her? What would you readers rather see?**

 **Only a few more chapters until we reach Episode One of the series, and then we get to see even more humans. More fun! Anyways, no one wants to read my rambling any more than they have to, so I'll wrap this up. See you all next time on Child of Chaos. Ciao!**

 **~Solaris**


	8. Child of Tartaros Part I: Return

Natsu's feet touched down on the top of the Cube. Wings retracted into his back, leaving him appearing as a normal human mage. He began walking towards the castle, slowly; he had no need to rush. After all, he _is_ the Master. As he walked, Wendy shifted in his arms, and whimpered. She was waking up, her nap from the journey more than enough sleep for her young body.

"Natsu," Wendy yawned. "Where are we?"

"Our new home, dragoness: Tartaros," Natsu responded, his voice taking on the unusual warmth it always held when he talked to Wendy.

"Y-you mean the place that the d-demons are from?" Wendy's childish mind picked out only bits and pieces of the conversations that went on between Natsu and the Etherious, their guild being one of them. "J-Jackal?" She didn't have to say more. She remembered Natsu exploding, the Etherious coming towards her, grabbing for her... And Natsu's demonic form, the true appearance of the Dragon Prince. There was something terrifying about it, but also alluring.

"Yes, but you have nothing to fear. If any of them even think of touching you," Natsu's face contorted into an expression of pure, unadulterated rage. His next statement came out as a snarl, a promise to Wendy rather than a threat to the other demons, "They won't live to attempt it."

The short conversation ended at that, as the duo had reached the guild hall of Tartaros. The imposing castle stood before them, large doors sealed to prevent anyone from entering. This annoyed the Chaos Dragon Slayer. Why had they not opened the doors for him? Of course, he also wasn't Ragnarok for nothing... Surrounding himself and Wendy with a blue veil of energy, Natsu simply walked _through_ the doors, leaving a Natsu-shaped hole behind. He didn't care much; if he truly is the Master, he'll just order a guild member to fix it later. For now, though, he just walked towards where Sayla's scent was coming from. She could at least tell him where to go, if she wasn't already at his destination.

* * *

"So Master END is back?" came a cold voice, directed at Sayla. The horned demoness visibly cringed, the voice carrying strength underneath its prevailing tone, demanding an answer without so much as increasing in volume.

"Aye, Mard Geer," Sayla responded, not left with a different choice when facing the stand-in Master of Tartaros. "Master END should be entering any moment now. He has apparently lost his memories of Tartaros and appears to be human; as such, he was unable to teleport back." Sayla explained Natsu's situation as best she could, even when she herself didn't have every fact.

Mard Geer Tartaros sat on his throne, expression unchanging, as he processed the information he was just given. Mard takes the appearance of a young human man, with long, black hair tied into a ponytail, which reaches down to his mid-back. He has messy bangs which cover most of his face, leaving his dark eyes visible, along with his mouth and nose. Mard wears a long, black jacket with light flame decals on the sleeves. The inside is light in color, as revealed by his rolled up cuffs. Mard's jacket is tattered, splitting into four pieces at the bottom. Underneath, Mard wears a black v-neck, closed down the middle, and adorned with a buckle near his clavicle. He has light-colored pants, which rest above plain black boots. The most noticeable feature of the pants are the buckles, which form an X on each of his calves and thighs. All in all, nothing about Mard suggested him being a demon. He just looked like a normal human, sitting on a throne, in a guild of demons. OK, maybe not such a normal human.

"And you expect Mard Geer to believe that? After all this time, Master END would be found walking in the woods, protecting a human?" Mard Geer rose, preparing to strike. "You must be punished for lying, Sayla."

Thorns burst out of the ground, barreling towards Sayla. She closed her eyes and braced for the impact, but it never came. Opening her eyes, she was greeted with a mop of pink hair, and beyond that, a blue light. Natsu had arrived, and destroyed the thorny vines, protecting Sayla.

"Look," Natsu began, "I don't know who you are, but you seem to be a big shot around here. Even so, I have grown to like Sayla's company over the past few days. It would be a shame for that to be taken away, so Sayla is officially under my protection. Attack her again, and see what happens." The fire blazing in his eyes showed how serious he was. He had connected to Sayla in a similar way to the way he connected to Wendy. Nothing would harm either of them so long as Natsu could prevent it.

Mard smirked, "You must be the human Sayla spoke of. Interesting that you convinced her you are our lost Master, when Mard Geer holds his soul here." Mard raised his hand, emphasizing the book in it. On the cover read END, and the book could always be seen with Mard. "Humans always overstep their boundaries. Demons are the superior race, you don't threaten Mard Geer." Smirk unchanging, Mard Geer stood slightly slouched, no defense whatsoever. However, he had failed to see the anger that rose in Natsu when he was called human. A flash of blue was the only warning he received before he was launched backwards, Natsu's fist firmly implanted in Mard's stomach. The unsuspecting target dropped his book when he was attacked, which Natsu snatched.

"This contains a soul?" Natsu inspected the book. _Ba-Bump._ A wave of pure energy passed through Natsu.

 _"Do you want to see some magic, Little Brother?"_

What was that? A memory from somewhere, but where? Natsu didn't know the speaker, nor the place in the memory. It must have come from the book, could Natsu truly be END? Without realizing it, Natsu had shifted into the form he used when Jackal had attacked Wendy. The form of END... It faded as Natsu blinked, returning to reality. However, that short window of time was all he needed to prove his existence to Mard Geer. The same reaction Jackal had upon seeing END could now be seen on Mard; fear, regret, horror, and all things bad.

"M-Master," the rare moment of emotion continued for another short while, before Mard returned to his normal, emotionless self. "Ahem." Mard regained his composure. "It seems you truly have returned, Master. Mard Geer hopes you find Mard Geer's ruling of your guild satisfactory in your absence. Now then, shall Mard Geer call all of the guild to announce your return?"

"No," Natsu stared down the other demon. "First, apologize for attempting to harm Sayla."

Mard Geer was shocked at this request, but hid it well. "Pardon, Master?"

"You heard me. I care for Sayla, so apologize for harming her."

"Sayla," Mard spoke hesitantly, clearly unused to addressing the other demons in such a way. "Mard Geer hopes you'll forgive him... Mard... regrets his decisions."

Natsu seemed to find this good enough, moving on to check on Sayla, leaving Mard Geer standing there. He wasn't there for long, though, as he scurried off, to escape embarrassment, and to gather the guild to meet the new END. Natsu got close to Sayla and began inspecting her, innocently enough, but a little closer than most people would get. Deciding she was fine, Natsu backed away, leaving a blushing demoness behind. He began walking away, to get Wendy from where he had left her, outside of the room. The book was still in his hand, forgotten, until... _Ba-Bump._ Another wave of familiar energy went through Natsu.

 _"Mother! Don't leave us!"_

 _"MAMA!"_

Another strange memory ran through Natsu's head, and he once again found himself as an Etherious. Once again ignoring it, he continued on his way to get Wendy, unaware of what was currently happening.

"See you soon, Sayla," and with that, he was gone.

* * *

"Just what are you doing here, human?" asked a random grunt who had stumbled across Wendy, before sloppily swinging his weapon at her. The girl was whimpering in a ball, hoping Natsu would realize what was happening to her.

"Hmph. Maybe we should just end her for invading our guild," said another grunt. Wendy's eyes went wide at that comment. Where was Natsu? Just as the second grunt was preparing to attack, sword raised high, a voice was heard.

"See you soon, Sayla," Natsu said as he walked into the hallway. The grunts both hesitated, neither of them knew who this teen was.

"Natsu!" Wendy yelled as she darted past the grunts into Natsu's protective embrace. She had been so scared without him, but now that Natsu was here, she felt safe. In the short time she had known him, she already felt at home in the strange, slightly cold, aura he emitted.

"What's wrong, dragoness? I have only been gone a few minutes," Natsu looked at her with concern evident on his face; he hated to see the Sky Dragon Slayer like this.

"Th-those p-people," Wendy began, barely finding the words to speak, "They were g-gonna k-kill me, and I w-was so scared, and-"

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise," the Dragon Prince rose, facing the two men. The hall grew colder with every step he took towards him, the anger on his face making him look more demonic than actually turning into a demon did. "I will make your end swift..." And he did. with one swipe of his arm, a blade of pure energy was sent towards the two grunts, beheading them cleanly, their heads hitting the ground before any blood was spilled. "Turn around, dragoness. You should not have to see this at this age."

She complied without complaint, the gruesome thought of death more than enough to scare away any young child. It was about time for Natsu to meet the rest of his guild. Natsu picked up the younger girl, and began walking to where he knew the meeting would occur, once again following his nose.

"We have to get you past this timidity," Natsu said to Wendy, changing the topic. "You were stronger than them, you just have to have enough confidence to strike."

"Aye, Natsu," Wendy interpreted this as the Dragon Prince being upset with her, and hung her head.

"Raise your head!" Natsu barked out. "The proud dragons never hang their heads, and neither shall you! Carry the pride of your magic along with its power, for you are a dragon slayer!"

These words had a powerful effect on Wendy, who looked Natsu dead in the eyes. "Aye, Natsu!" She spoke with much more enthusiasm than she had the last time. "I'm going to be a dragoness Grandine would be proud of!"

A smile graced the boy's face. "I think you already are." Wendy couldn't respond, as they then walked into a much larger room, full of demons.

The horde of demons was located slightly below the platform which Natsu entered on, clearly showing his dominance over them. Most of them were grunts, the same in appearance as the two who attacked Wendy. Natsu moved so that he was in front of a throne, prepared just for him. The slight chatter stopped as everyone saw him. Most of the demons were confused; they were supposed to be seeing there Master, not some teenage human. Seeing the looks upon their faces, Natsu was surrounded by energy before sitting back. The veil of energy cleared, revealing Natsu as END. As with the Etherious, one look was all the horde required to recognize their Master.

Motioning for Wendy to join him on the throne, Natsu surveyed the demons, inspecting his new guild members. Wendy sat on his lap, the safest place for her in this land of demons. Mard Geer stood to his left, looking out upon the demons that he had gathered in such a short amount of time. He is either highly respected, or highly feared.

"Demons of Tartaros!" Natsu's voice boomed through the room. "I am going to be your Master! My name is Natsu Dragneel, but many of you know me as END! I am not going to lie; I don't remember you as you remember me. However, that doesn't mean I won't know you all. I may act different than how you remember me, but that just means times have changed! This is the beginning of a new era, which will see Tartaros at the top of this world! Feared by all who walk in the light, and respected by those who hide among the shadows!" Natsu's short speech ended with that. He was enthusiastic as possible, wanting to start off on the right foot with his new guild. Noise resumed in the room when it was clear he was finished, as most of the demons left, leaving only the more colorful folks behind.

"Master, Mard Geer would like to introduce you to the Nine Demon Gates, the elites of Tartaros," Mard Geer said to Natsu once everyone not included in that category had left. "You have already met Tempester, Sayla, Kyouka, and Jackal," said demons bowed slightly, but enough to show respect, "and Mard Geer would like you to meet Silver, Keyes, Franmalth, Ezel, and Torafuza." Mard waved his hand at the five new Etherious (or rather, four Etherious plus one dead human), motioning for them to introduce themselves. Some of them were more... interesting... than others.

"How much will this meeting cost? How much? How much?" Franmalth was the first to walk up to Natsu, spouting on about how much it would cost, something Natsu would come to learn he did quite frequently. Franmalth is a roundish fellow, who is mainly green in color. A ring of purple diamonds, each with a green dot in the center, surrounds his face. Stripes of the same purple color run horizontally down his legs. He usually has a large grin on his face, just below his one, large eye. As for clothing, all he wears is a tight leather belt around his waist and armor on his back, arms, and head. He does, however, have a necklace with some kind of green gem in it. This particular Etherious uses a rod, adorned with the mark of Tartaros in order to walk.

Both Keyes and Torafuza merely stood in place as their form of introduction, the former rarely talking to begin with, while the latter deemed this meeting as unnecessary, as he had already met END in the past.

Keyes is known as the Black Bishop, with his clothing reflecting this. He wears form-fitting robes, with a checkered pattern. A collared shirt and tie can be seen under the robe, in the front of its high collar. Keyes wears a fancy headpiece, which covers his jaw and appears to be a crown above his head. This headpiece bares the mark of Tartaros, and has dark triangles along the top. Keyes himself has a skeletal appearance, with no eyes or nose, and a mouth which is sewn shut.

Torafuza, on the other hand, is a hulking, shark-like demon. He is purple in color, with black markings on the back of his neck, and scale-like patterns down its side and near his eyes. A dark red plate covers his forehead, rising into a spike, and a golden spike protrudes downward from his chin. He has no visible nose, and a mouth that tends to be turned into a scowl. However, his most noticeable feature would be the sharp fins which curve backwards from his long arms. With varying shades, Torafuza's entire outfit is brown. His open short-sleeved shirt is dark brown, with light brown triangles. His pant are loose, whitish-brown in color, and have dark brown hems. His shoes are a simple brown.

Ezel towers over all of the other Etherious. Spiky and blue, Ezel stands with his four arms crossed. He is scowling, mainly at Wendy, as he hasn't yet accepted a human being among their ranks. Natsu would have examined him more, but he already decided he didn't like Ezel, which he vocalized with a low growl.

As for Silver... Natsu punctured his chest, arm alight with Chaos energy, destroying Silver's body. It may seem cruel, but Silver had a smile as he went to join his dead wife.

"Master END!" a rare emotion, surprise, was shown by Mard. "Why have you killed a Gate?"

"I may not have much respect for humans, rather, I hold something more akin to hatred," the pink-haired slayer growled," but in death, all beings are equal. It was past his time, and I allowed his soul to pass on. Thank you for meeting with me, but I would like to explore the base now." With that, the teen turned and left, followed by Wendy, leaving the still-shocked demons behind.

* * *

"Dragoness..." Natsu began. He was hesitant; this is not a conversation he wished to hold. He had put it off until that night, when they were shown to a private room, built for a king. Or, in this case, built for a Master.

"Aye, Natsu?" Wendy looked at her fellow dragon slayer from beside him on their shared bed.

"I need you to tell me something," Natsu sighed, it was now or never. "Do you truly wish to stay with me?" Wendy was taken aback by his question, and almost immediately said yes, but then he continued talking. "This is a guild of demons. You are a dragoness. I just don't want you to get hurt by someone if I'm not there with you. I'm sure we could also find you a nice human guild which will take care of you."

"I-" Wendy lost her voice. This decision would decide her fate.

"Don't answer now. For now, can we just sleep?" Wendy's yawn answered Natsu's question for him, waiving any hope she had of answering then. Natsu deactivated the Light Lacrima, emerging the room in darkness. He then wrapped his arms around the smaller girl, protecting her from any possible harm. He would find out whether she would be staying with him in the morning, but for now, they would share a night together, for it could very well be their last.

 **I forgot to do reviews, so I'm adding them in now. I feel like if you take the time to review, I should at least respond to your review.**

 **Dragonslayer337:** Ok then, one person for Wendy joining Tartaros. I also like the idea of a demonic dragon.

 **superhamster983** **:** Thanks!

 **rrm232:** One more person for Wendy joining. I am definitely considering her becoming a demon.

 **The Apex Predator 01:** Thank you, and another person on the side for Wendy joining.

 **wrrrr (Guest):** Thanks. Sayla will be in, just to get that out there. At least one of Ultear or Minerva probably will be, too, so that news should make you happy!

 **strabimonx:** Well, Wendy and Natsu will have more of a brother-sister bond than that of mates, although Chelia is on the table.

 **impatient person (Guest):** It is good to know you like it, but please don't request updates. Someone checking if the story is still alive is one thing, but asking for updates only adds stress and makes updating harder. I'm sure there are other authors who will agree with me here.

 **And that's a wrap. Everyone so far has been saying Wendy should join Tartaros, which is what I'm personally leaning towards, but I wanted readers to have a little more time to have their input.**

 **Anyway, I have to apologize! I took a lot longer than I wanted to update. I injured my hand, but I'm fine now and ready to write! I'm aiming for 1 week for the next chapter, in which you all find out Wendy's final decision. In more good news, this story will be reaching the actual story part soon, with arcs and everything. Only a couple more introduction paragraphs, at most.**

 **I also have one request. I hate to ask the readers, but if anyone has ideas for how to get the human-hating Natsu involved in the Fairy Tail arcs, I could really use them. I have plans for only a couple of arcs, but I need more! Also, I still have two undecided members of Natsu's little harem. Two decided, two yet to be decided. If anyone has any preferences, I will keep them in mind.**

 **Wow, look at me ramble. You all come to read the story, not my words, so I'm ending this. See you all next chapter in Child of Chaos! Ciao!**

 **~Solaris**


	9. Child of Tartaros Part II: Guild

"Zewef, where we goin?" a groggy, pink-haired child asked an older, black-haired boy. The two boys were currently walking down a dirt path. It wasn't packed, clearly not traveled often.

"Away, Natsu... we can never return home," was the response given. "I'm sorry... I destroyed both of our lives." Memories of a gray village, sucked clean of life, flashed through both of their minds.

Despite this, Natsu grinned, in sharp contrast to the frown held on the other boy's face. "It's okay, Zeref! As long as I have you, my life is great, Brother!"

* * *

 _Brother..._

 _Brother..._

 _ **Brother...**_

"Did I have a brother? And who is Zeref?" By this time, Natsu sat wide awake, and spoke to no one in particular. The visions he had seen, coupled with this dream, troubled the Dragon Prince. These memories aren't his... At least, he doesn't think they are. A light exhale ripped him out of his musings. Looking down, he saw Wendy, still asleep peacefully. Without truly thinking, he reached down and started petting her. Her deep blue hair was splayed out on the bed, her body slightly curled up, head in Natsu's lap. He may not have known her for long, but he couldn't imagine life without her.

Her eyelids fluttered, chocolate brown eyes opened to see the world. Once it registered where she was and who she was with, Wendy smiled. When she felt his direct contact, the smile grew. She felt safe in his lap; she knew nothing would be able to hurt her with

Natsu around.

"Say, Wendy?" Natsu whispered, the girl he was addressing still just waking up. Upon receiving a nod of acknowledgement, he continued," Do you wanna go out today? See the humans, before you decide whether you want to stay with them?" He half hoped she would say no, that she already decided to stay. Instead, he received an enthusiastic "Aye!" before the short conversation dissipated, returning to the two simply enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Natsu and Wendy wandered the halls, searching for a kitchen or dining hall of some sort. He may have been the master, but it would take time to be able to properly travel the maze of halls, each one wide, cold, and exactly the same. A flash of green and dark purple: Sayla and Kyouka. Natsu increased speed to catch them, the smaller dragon slayer doing the same. The two demonesses stopped, and Natsu could have sworn he saw Sayla's ears twitch.

"Master!" Sayla exclaimed as she turned around, Kyouka mimicking her actions. "Did you enjoy your room?"

"I did, it was the best sleep I've had in a while. Also, you don't have to call me Master, Natsu is fine," the Dragon Prince sighed. He had spent the a good portion of the previous evening attempting to convince the demons (or, at least the ones he liked) that they didn't need to call him Master. The best he could get was for some of them to call him E.N.D., which he accepted, albeit after a long time without being able to do better.

"Aye, it was a really comfy bed!" Wendy chirped in with a smile, which spread onto (surprisingly) Kyouka's face. There was something about the little girl which made the arguably most sadistic demon happy. Maybe children really do have some kind of special magic. Her stomach ruined the moment, growling loudly, which echoed through the large halls. Her face instantly flashed red, although it did remind the two dragon slayers why they wanted to talk to the Etherious in the first place.

"Anyway, is there somewhere we can eat around here? I'm starved," it was Natsu's stomach's turn to growl, emphasizing his point.

"Well, there is a small kitchen," Kyouka responded after some thought. "It doesn't get much use, since Etherious have no need for food, but it should serve its purpose for just the two of you." She motioned with her hand, err... talon, for them to follow her, as she began walking to their destination, while Natsu could only stare in wonderment and envy that she actually knew her way around Tartaros.

"So then, Master," Sayla spoke from directly beside him, startling Natsu out of his thoughts. Sayla was the only one capable of sneaking up on him, and he had no idea how she did it. Until she was right upon him, he couldn't even smell her! "Do you have plans for today?"

"I am going to be visiting a few human guilds, so Wendy can decide if she wants to join one," while he said this, he was once again hoping that she would stay with him.

"Aye, we're gonna see if they're fun!" Wendy added. With the knowledge that the Dragon Prince would be spending the entire day with Wendy, Sayla pouted, jealousy clearly written on her face.

Kyouka, seeing this, scolded her fellow demoness," Sayla, Master can do as he wishes. Besides, why are you getting jealous over a little girl?"

Natsu did the complete opposite upon seeing Sayla, and invited her to go with them. An invitation she happily accepted, which was spread to Kyouka as well, as Natsu didn't want to leave either of his favorite demonesses out. With slightly less enthusiasm than Sayla, but still in a happy manner, the green-haired demoness also accepted Natsu's invitation.

"We've arrived, Master," Kyouka announced, standing before a door much smaller than most of the others in the building. Through the door is, true to her words, a small kitchen. A freezer, powered by an ice lacrima, stands to one side. Next to it is a small stove, which looked as though it was powered by a lacrima at one point, as the magic gem lay shattered underneath. One table, able to seat a maximum of five people, was the only thing on the other side of the room.

Upon looking in the freezer, Natsu found only old animal carcasses, for which the demonesses apologized profusely. Waving off their apology, Natsu jumped out the window (which was not there before he jumped) and took flight, intent on catching something suitable for him and Wendy to eat. Mere moments later, he returned with a slightly charred creature of some sort, which bore semblance to a pig. He also had a few fish, which were as burned as the animal.

"You want this thing or fish, dragoness?" Natsu asked, showing off his spoils. He received a small, "Fish, please," as his answer, and, putting the other animal in the freezer for a later meal, threw the fish on top of the stove. "Sayla, Kyouka; can either of you two cook?"

"I have read of how to cook, Master, but have never tried," Sayla answered. "Master, why don't you cook them?" She received her answer not verbally, but in the form of the room lighting up blue, Natsu breathing a steady stream of Chaos energy onto the fish from below. It may not have seemed like the best strategy, but energy is still energy, and the fish were heated successfully. It paid off, too, when the two dragon slayers ate with only slightly burned food. Nourishment for the day to come.

* * *

Natsu's feet touched down for the second time that day, this time carrying valuable cargo. Wendy and Natsu met up with their two travelling companions. Natsu pointed his nose to the air and sniffed, trying to locate the scent of magic. Where there is magic, there's mages, and where there's mages there's (hopefully) guilds.

Smelling the scent he was looking for coming much stronger from one direction than the others, he turned, directing the others in the correct direction. Sniffing one more time, and finding only the scent of nature in the other directions, they set off, intent on finding a human guild.

"Umm," Wendy broke the silence of the group. "Are you going to walk in like that? I-I don't mean I don't like your looks, but you don't look human." Wendy flared up at the end of her question, afraid the demonesses would take her question the wrong way. Sayla and Kyouka looked at each other... then at the young girl... back at each other, staying like that for a few seconds... and promptly fell over at their own lack of foresight. The two laid on the ground, silently sobbing at their stupidity.

"I believe I can help with that," Natsu informed. The demonesses jumped up, happy that there was a way out for them. "Stand still for a minute." Natsu concentrated, blue energy forming around him, spreading to blue mist around the two older females. " **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Mind Break: Chaotic Illusion!** " The mist spread up their forms, focusing on the demonic parts. It thickened for a second, before dispersing, revealing Kyouka and Sayla to appear perfectly human. "There. So long as no one uses a spell to clear it, you two will look like humans. Now then, we can continue on our way, yes?" Natsu was getting slightly annoyed; he wanted to get this over with and know if Wendy would stay with him or not.

"Thank you, Master!"

* * *

The group entered a large, fancy building, the first of their goals. The interior design, however, appeared to be more like a restaurant than a guild hall, with the guild members walking around serving customers, and a large bar residing in the corner of the room. Many of the guild members were flirting, either with another guild member or with a customer.

"Oh, why aren't you just a bunch of cuties?" The group was greeted by a large, balding man. He wore a dress, and had what appeared to be angel wings on his back. His eyes seem to be closed, and he wears a _little_ too much makeup. "Especially you, little boy. I'm Master Bob. What can I do for you?"

A shiver went up Natsu's spine, which almost never happens. He would rather face an angry Acnologia than this human. But, for Wendy... "We just wanted to look around. See if this guild is interesting."

Natsu's instincts were already telling him that this was not the place for Wendy. His dragoness would not be placed in a guild such as this! The last straw was drawn when a strange midget of a man approached the group. " _Men._ Your parfum is wonderful. Did I hear you wish to join our guild?" This... is Ichiya, one of the strongest mages of Blue Pegasus.

It wasn't bad immediately. But when he made actions as though to flirt with her... let's just say he'll be in the infirmary for at least a week. And the guild needs a new table... and a few new chairs... and a new bar... and a new wall... Let's leave it at he destroyed a lot, ok?

Natsu set out as soon as he was done, not even asking for Wendy's opinion. She was glad he didn't; it meant last time in that creepy guild.

* * *

Over the past few days, the same thing had occurred at a few more guilds. At Lamia Scale, the Dragon Prince was set off when the Guild Master spun Wendy. Kyouka joined in that attack as well. He had attacked in self-defense at Phantom Lord, when the Iron Dragon Slayer attacked him and had to be put in his place. Sayla would have jumped in the attacking, but knew to never interfere with one of his fights.

That brings us up to where we are now, with the small group standing in front of the large building known as Fairy Tail. They were about to enter, when a short old man intercepted them. "Can I help you?"

"We want to look at this guild. Do you mind if we come in to see if we would like to join?" Natsu said in as sincere a way as possible. He would stick it out for Wendy, but being around this many humans was starting to sicken him.

"Of course, Fairy Tail accepts all wanderers. I am the master of this guild, Makarov Dreyar. It's nice to meet you..." the pause was cue for them to introduce themselves with each one giving their names. " _I sense a dark presence in the older three. I will watch them carefully to see what they do._ " "Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist? Like them, this place is an eternal mystery... A never ending adventure!" After his little spiel, Makarov allowed the four entry to his guild, showing off a large stage, a bar, and many tables. A request board is on one wall, and another can be seen on a second floor. Natsu entrusted Wendy's care to Kyouka and Sayla, going off to investigate this guild on his own.

What he found was a group of trustworthy mages. This is a guild he feels comfortable leaving Wendy at. It was time to confront her, and ask her the big question. Her decision came next. "Well, I-I really like this guild, Natsu..." Natsu's heart sunk," but I want to stay with you more. I want to stay with you Big Brother!" Wendy looked at him, tears in her eyes. He smiled at her, and pulled her into a hug.

"I wanted you to stay as well. Being a dark mage is dangerous, but I'll always protect you, Dragoness."

"A... dark mage?" The question came from Makarov. " I felt something dark about you three, but couldn't pinpoint it. Now I know... and I won't allow you to leave without the real reason for your visit!"

 _Ba-Bump_

Another wave of memories came through Natsu's head, causing him to collapse. His two demonesses were prepared to fight to the death to protect his limp body; no harm would come to him.

* * *

 _"Brother, I don't get what you see in her," Natsu complained to the one called 'Zeref'._

 _"Of course you don't, Natsu, you haven't felt it yourself. But I do feel for Mavis. You should visit her guild, Fairy Tail, some time. It's actually quite nice..."_

* * *

The memory cut off, once again leaving questions. But he would have answers this time.

"All right, who was Mavis?" Natsu's eyes flashed with power. "And I won't wait for my answer.

The room stopped fighting for a moment, unsure of what to do. The other guild master broke the silence, "What do you know of Mavis?"

"Just enough to know I was supposed to visit her." A pull was felt in his heart. Something was below him, and he would see it. Using Chaos Energy to make a path, Natsu dug straight to the other energy. What he saw amazed him. Deep below Fairy Tail, lay a girl encased in crystal. He said the first words that came to mind "Lumen Histoire..."

"I don't know how you know of Lumen Histoire," Natsu didn't know anymore than the man who had followed him down," but I can't let you leave with that information!"

A battle of guild masters is about to begin!

 **First off, I'm very very very very sorry for the late chapter. Hot glue is not my friend, and it's painful to type with holes in your fingers. Hopefully the next chapter will come sooner!**

 **Next, reviews!**

 **jackson (Guest): This should have answered both questions; there's no brother-complex, and he already met Fairy Tail.**

 **rrm232: Spy idea is tempting, I may have to do it. That's the exact thing I was thinking when I killed of Silver!**

 **Feerox: Wendy joining Fairy Tail would definitely work, it's a matter of making that work, since she's definitely in Tartaros now.**

 **The Apex Predator 01: Hopefully I won't keep you waiting for the next one.**

 **wrrrr (Guest): The irregular updates are something else for me to work on. My free time fluctuates, so I can't have a consistent schedule. Hopefully we can both enjoy regular updates soon. And you can see that Wendy wants to join Tartaros, now we see how everyone else reacts.**

 **superhamster983: The spy idea comes up again! It is a great idea, now to make it work...**

 **I want to take a moment to say "Thank you" to everyone who reads and reviews this story. I write only for the entertainment of others, and knowing I made at least a few people smile makes it worth my time!**

 **Next, does anyone have any ideas to improve this story, or things I can include? This may be a grammatical error; something I do consistently and need to work on. Or, it could just be something you, the reader, want to see happen. I write for you guys. If there's a way for me to improve your experience, tell me, please!**

 **I know this chapter was shorter, but I should be getting into the anime soon, which will lead to longer chapters.**

 **And on that note, I end. See you next chapter of Child of Chaos. Ciao!**

 **~Solaris**


	10. Child of Fairies

Guild members surrounded the demonesses. They were awaiting the slightest signal to attack, the smallest thing to begin an onslaught. Mages stood in battle stances, charging magical energy. Sayla and Kyouka stood on either side of Wendy, intent on blocking anything that came anywhere near her.

 _Thud._ The pink-haired guild master hit the ground, launched out of the same hole he had created. A puff of dust was blown up, and the Dragon Prince stood up, albeit with difficulty. Light magic hurts like hell to a demon! As the young master stood on shaky legs, the aged one floated into the room, aloft on his magic power alone.

"Don't let him escape!" That was it! All of the guild members charged forward, various magics charged and ready to be fired.

" **Ice-Make: Lance!** " The first attack came from a raven-haired, shirtless boy. He wore the guild mark on his chest, and used **Static Ice-Make**. This boy is Gray Fullbuster. He launched a series of spears, made of a light blue ice, at the demons, or, more specifically, Natsu. The attack was disintegrated by blue energy before it got anywhere near them, but it got the point across; it was time to fight.

" **Mist Unravel.** " The energy snaked off of Sayla and Kyouka, allowing them access to their true forms, and back into Natsu, giving him a boost, as well. " **Chaos Dragon's Sphere Burst!** " The same chaotic energy that was taken from the demonesses was immediately given a new purpose, expanding outward from its creator. As it expanded, it drained the magical energy from all it encompassed, powering up Natsu and ending the weaker members' fights at the same time. "Damn. I was hoping that would kill you, but," a maniacal grin appeared on his face," this way is fun too!"

Natsu's fun didn't last very long, however, as he, along with the other members of his party, found blades floating at their necks. The requip mage responsible for the blades was standing at attention beside her own master, awaiting instruction on what she should do. Natsu's eyes wandered to his allies; Kyouka and Sayla looked to him for what to do, while Wendy looked terrified. Her eyes screamed " _Brother, I'm scared!_ " as sweat rolled down her forehead. His own eyes narrowed at this, full of hatred for the one responsible. He stood up straight, and the redhead looked ready to finish him, staring him in the eyes; and she froze. The look in his eyes; animosity, hatred or something else altogether. Whatever it is, it is not human. She couldn't help it, fear washed over her. For the first time since joining Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet hesitated, giving Natsu all the time he needed.

He ran forward, through the now-melting sword, towards the armored mage. His face became all that she could see, her own eyes full of terror, an emotion rare to her. All of that stopped, however, when her mind was overtaken by pain. Natsu pulled his arm back, out of the girl's chest. She collapsed; he flicked his arm to try to rid it of blood. Really, humans should stop bloodying things that stab them. It's such a nuisance. Stepping over the downed girl, Natsu stood face to face with Makarov. He was the last obstacle; the other mages of Fairy Tail, or at least, the ones still standing, were frozen at the fact that someone beat Erza.

"Why have you done this, boy?" Makarov's eyes narrowed, anger and power coursing through them. Natsu, on the other hand, kept a calm silence, a boy with victory within grasp. His silence prompted Makarov to continue. "I suppose it doesn't matter. When you spill the blood of one of our own, you have made the worst mistake of your life!"

Light surrounded Makarov, as he entered a battle stance, triggering the Dragon Prince to do the same. They stared each other down, two titans sizing each other up before their death match. At once, they broke the tension, Makarov launching beams of light, and Natsu assaulting him with a chaos-imbued fist. The fist connected, rocketing the shorter mage into a wall, while the beams barely grazed Natsu, just barely touching his shoulder as they flew by.

"GRAAAH!" It appeared that all the attack needed to do was graze him, for Natsu's screamed echoed through the hall. It was strange to Makarov, sure the attack could hurt, but it wouldn't hurt _this_ much, even on a direct hit. Unless...

Makarov climbed out of the wall, staring at the boy. "Is this the dark presence I felt within you, boy? Are you actually a demon?"

"Hehehe, so ya figured it out, old man. Urgh," Natsu returned the gaze, albeit with pain as he held his shoulder. "Yeah, I'm a demon. So what?"

"You don't understand, boy," Makarov chuckled. "I was never going to forgive you for hurting my children, but now I really don't have to hold back. Fairy Tail has a rule against killing, but against a demon, it is null. This fight is just beginning!" Makarov's overwhelming magic power was truly felt by Natsu for the first time, one of the strongest he had ever felt. However, the blood lust in his eyes would not, could not, be sated by fear alone. " **Giant's Wrath!** " The energy manifested itself in the form of light, shaking the very foundation of the building they were in.

"GAAHH!" The spell seemed to have the desired effect, as it caused Natsu to recoil, the luminescence burning everywhere it made contact with him. " **Chaos Dragon's Darkness Shroud!** " To combat the light from Makarov, Natsu released an intense darkness, taking away all light around him. The dragon slayer knew he did not stand a chance against the older mage in a fair fight; he had to find a way to gain the upper hand. Moving quickly, Natsu put his little plan into action, placing magic seals throughout the guildhall, all within his darkness.

The laughter within the darkness confused Makarov. Just a moment ago, his opponent was screaming in pain, and now he was laughing at him? "Is something funny, boy?"

"Old man. I suggest you end your attack _now_." The darkness cleared, revealing the seals Natsu had placed. "I'll have to thank Jackal later. As much as I hate to admit it, these bomb seals come in handy." The nature of the magic was now made apparent to Makarov. Gazing around the room, many of his mages, downed or not, had a glowing symbol on them, emanating danger. Through gritted teeth, he allowed his attack to drop, obeying the demon. "Now order all of your mages to stop fighting."

"As you say. EVERYONE! STOP FIGHTING AT ONCE!"

"But Master..." The other Fairies hadn't noticed their peril yet.

"NO BUTS! STOP NOW!" this caused the magic powers to drop, allowing the demonesses a break from protecting a crying Wendy.

"Hmhmhm," assured of his victory, the Dragon Prince began to gloat. "It seems the might Fairies family is their undoing. Pitiful humans, I almost feel sorry for you. Almost. We've troubled you long enough, we will be leaving now. But first," a snap of the fingers was followed by an explosion, of the seal on Gray. "You were the first to launch magic, thus the one that started this fight which scared my dragoness. Farewell Fairy Tail, enjoy the parting gift!"

"Gray! Gray! Stay with us! GRAY!" And with that, the four left, marking the end of a journey, albeit a short one, and the beginning of a new chapter.

 **Reviews!**

 **Fuyu Dragneel: Glad to hear you liked it, I hope this satisfied.**

 **wrrrr (Guest): Thank you for your continued support! It's knowing that people like it that makes me want to write more.**

 **rrm232: I hope the fight lived up to your expectations, even if it is a little (a lot) rushed. Natsu may be strong, but a kid doesn't stand much chance against a wizard saint, regardless of who they are.**

 **The Apex Predator 01: I don't intend on making Natsu soft on humans, he was just on his best behavior. Hope this is a good enough chapter for you.**

 **naruto (guest): If Natsu does get a healing factor, it would likely be an optional kind of thing, that he can control with his magic. He would be more likely to keep scars from memorable battles over getting rid of all blemishes. Also, remember, he's a demon of Tartaros. His body may be completely remade at some point, anyway.**

 **I'm really sorry about the short and late chapter! With finals and SATs coming up, I haven't been able to type often. Once school lets out for the summer, chapters should be longer and closer together. Anyway, would you all prefer to see more chapters of pre-canon stuff, or should a skip to canon? I can do either, really, but I'd prefer to do what my readers would like to see.**

 **Also, would you like to see another Fairy Tail story by me? I have a few ideas, but if I start a new story, it would mean updates less often for each. Please remember, your reviews, be they good or bad, help. It's the input from my readers that inspires me to write! As always, see you all next chapter of Child of Chaos! Ciao!**

 **~Solaris**


End file.
